Un film d'horreur, Jean ?
by Mamoizelle Splash Boum
Summary: Jean aurait dû se méfier lorsqu'Eren lui a posé cette question. Après tout, Jeager avait toujours une idée derrière la tête. UA.


**Un film d'horreur, Jean ?**

Résumé : **Jean aurait dû se méfier lorsqu'Eren lui a posé cette question. Après tout, Jeager avait toujours une idée derrière la tête. UA.**

Pairing : **Erejean**

Rating : **M (ouais, carrément 8D)**

Genre : **Romance (toujours xD), UA, et deux garçons pleins d'hormones 8D**

N/A : **Heyaaa ! :D**

**Voici une histoire toute choupinette - non ok, c'est pas vrai, c'est même rated M... Mais c'est la faute à Fana, parce qu'elle m'a spamé, et puis, c'est aussi une grosse perverse 8D Donc, toute cette idée est partie de films d'horreur, puis de sursauts, et avec les idées de Fana, j'ai fini par écrire... ça XD (c'ta faute, vilaine ! docteur de pacotille 8D). J'espère que cet OS sera hawawat pour toi 8D**

**Mais je pense que ça valait bien le coup de faire des recherches pendant deux journées xD (je laisse les détails plus bas, sinon vous allez me frappez x)) Ce lemon n'est pas un de mes préférés, mais en matière d'inspiration, je me suis dépassée xD**

**Ah, et aussi, je n'ai pas relu le texte, donc il se peut qu'il reste encore des fautes QAQ Si c'est le cas, je suis vraiment désolée ! J'espère néanmoins que ça ne vous dérangera pas pendant votre lecture, je promets de rectifier le tir lorsque je serai rentrée la semaine prochaine QAQ**

**Bonne lecture :D !**

_Si j'étais l'auteure de Shingeki no Kyojin... je ne veux même pas y penser xD J'utilise les personnages contre leur gré, mais j'espère qu'Hajime Isayama ne m'en voudra pas T^T Sorry D: (but not sorry :D)_

* * *

Tout était de la faute d'Eren. Son cher voisin, son ami d'enfance, l'homme avec qui il avait passé plus de la moitié de son existence. Jean aurait dû savoir qu'Eren avait plus d'une idée derrière la tête lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de regarder un film à une heure du matin, pendant que ses parents seraient absents - et ceux de Jean aussi, d'ailleurs. Après tout, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, leurs mères avaient toujours été de bonnes amies, même les « meilleures amies du monde », à discuter pendant des heures, à s'esclaffer en tapant dans leurs mains, à pleurer devant des films à l'eau de rose, si bien que Jean en était venu à squatter tous les week-ends chez Eren par habitude.

Mais samedi soir, il avait tellement eu la flemme de bouger chez Eren qu'il était resté chez lui - et mieux encore, il s'était endormi sur son canapé après avoir regardé la télé. Et, c'est à une heure du matin qu'il se réveilla, lorsqu'il entendit la sonnerie de son téléphone. Décidant de l'ignorer, la sonnerie du fixe se mit aussi à sonner, obligeant Jean à quitter son moelleux canapé pour décrocher le téléphone. Le numéro ne lui était pas inconnu, il le connaissait même très bien.

"Eren, ducon, je dormais." grogna Jean en faisant craquer les muscles de sa nuque. La voix de l'autre côté du combiné ne sembla pas se préoccuper de ses heures de sommeil, changeant totalement de sujet dès qu'elle se fit entendre.

"Jean, espèce de faux-frère, j'ai un truc pour toi. Ça te dit, un film ?" Eren semblait enthousiaste à cette idée, contrairement à Jean qui bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

"Un film ?" répéta Jean en regardant sa montre. "Mec, tu sais quelle heure il est ? Il est une heure du mat' !"

Eren poussa un grognement agacé. "Raah, Jean ! Allez quoi, ramène tes fesses ici et viens mater un film avec moi ! Nos parents ne sont même pas là !"

"Tch..." Jean passa une main dans ses cheveux, et soupira, sachant de toute façon qu'Eren ne lâcherait pas le morceau. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient eu une conversation de ce genre, ils étaient restés au téléphone jusqu'à cinq heures du matin, et c'était Jean qui avait fini par capituler. "Ok, j'arrive... T'as de quoi bouffer ?"

"J'ai tes chips préférées, ta boisson préférée, j'ai même gardé ta place préférée alors bouge." fit Eren en raccrochant juste après. Jean raccrocha lui aussi et enfila rapidement une veste et ses chaussures avant de sortir dehors, refermant sa porte à clé. La maison d'Eren ne se trouvait qu'à quelques pas de la sienne - littéralement - et il arriva quelques instants plus tard sur le pas de la porte, prêt à appuyer sur la sonnette, quand Eren ouvrit brusquement la porte et apparut devant lui, manquant de le faire sursauter.

"Bordel Eren, j'vais mourir d'une crise cardiaque ! Arrête ça !" s'exclama Jean en posant une main sur son pauvre cœur qui bientôt ne tiendrait plus le choc. Eren étira un grand sourire sur ses lèvres, comme s'il était fier de lui, faisant hausser un sourcil d'incompréhension à Jean. "Souris pas comme ça, t'es flippant..."

"Hé, maintenant, je sais exactement le temps que tu mets pour venir jusqu'ici : une minute et quatre secondes."

Jean soupira, ne voyant pas l'utilité de savoir le temps qu'il mettait pour venir jusqu'à chez lui, et comme il en avait l'habitude, c'est tout naturellement qu'il entra dans l'entrée, retirant ses chaussures et sa veste. Eren referma la porte derrière lui et le devança dans la cuisine, avant d'en ressortir avec deux bols remplis de chips.

"Tu pourras prendre les boissons s'teu plait ?" demanda Eren en se dirigeant vers le salon. Jean acquiesça et se rendit dans la cuisine, attrapant les deux canettes qui étaient sur la table - dont l'une était du jus de lychee, frais et sucré comme il l'aimait. Quelques secondes plus tard, il rejoignit Eren et prit place sur le canapé, un autre moelleux et confortable comme il les aimait (lui, « canapétophile » ? Naah...)..

"C'est quoi ton film ?" questionna Jean, les yeux posés sur Eren. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui et lui lança un sourire radieux, tellement à un point que Jean se demanda s'il ne lui cachait pas quelque chose. Pour avoir passé plus de la moitié de son existence avec lui, il savait que ce genre de sourire sur la tronche d'Eren ne signifiait rien de bon...

"Tu vas adorer, tu verras." Eren, après avoir squatté quelques minutes devant son lecteur CD, monta dans sa chambre, lançant un "attend-moi là" à l'égard de Jean, qui ne voyait pas vraiment où est-ce qu'il pourrait aller à part ici (et chez lui, mais actuellement, il avait tellement la flemme de bouger...).

Lorsqu'Eren revînt, il lui balança à la figure un projectile mou et assez gros que Jean, après avoir touché, identifia comme un coussin - et en inspirant malgré lui l'odeur du drap (il était bien obligé de respirer, hein...), il reconnut sans aucun mal le parfum d'Eren. Reculant pour mieux contempler le coussin, Jean leva ensuite les yeux vers Eren, qui s'assit à côté de lui et s'empara de la télécommande, l'air toujours aussi radieux.

Jean ne sembla pas comprendre sa situation jusqu'à ce que sur l'écran n'apparaisse le titre du film dont Eren lui avait parlé - et une nouvelle fois, il frôla la crise cardiaque. Sérieusement, si ça continuait, son pauvre cœur ne pourrait pas le supporter ! Il allait finir cardiaque, merde !

"Eren, c'est quoi ce bordel ? "Haunted Places", c'est pas un film d'horreur j'espère ?" fit Jean, trop paniqué pour s'énerver. Eren lui lança un regard avant de sourire une nouvelle fois, donnant envie à Jean de lui arracher les dents.

"Tu croyais quoi ?"

Jean ouvrit la bouche, choqué. Eren l'avait piégé ! L'enfoiré ! Ce faux-frère savait parfaitement qu'il détestait les films d'horreur, qu'il en avait la chair de poule même s'il détestait l'avouer, et qu'il en faisait des cauchemars chaque fois qu'il en regardait !

"Eren, petite salope ! J'me casse, pas moyen que je regarde ça !"

"Mec, je reste avec toi !" insista Eren en passant ses bras autour de sa taille tandis qu'il se levait. Jean essaya de se séparer de son étreinte, grognant des insultes entre ses dents. Qu'Eren soit là ou non ne changeait absolument pas la donne, il détestait ce type autant qu'il haïssait les films d'horreur !

"Lâche-m-"

Jean manqua de crier lorsqu'il vit à l'écran un parc vide et désert, où se trouvait une jeune fille qui allait sûrement crever dans pas longtemps si elle n'écoutait pas sa fichue conscience qui devait sûrement lui ordonner de retourner chez elle. Jean faillit la traiter de "conne suicidaire" en la voyant entrer dans une cabane - qui avait évidemment tout sauf l'air accueillante.

"Oh mon dieu mais tire-toi de là..." murmura sans s'en rendre compte Jean lorsqu'il vit apparaître derrière elle une ombre - et poussa un premier cri lorsque des doigts venus de nulle part s'enroulèrent autour du cou de la jeune fille.

Par réflexe, il se jeta dans les bras d'Eren, poussant un deuxième cri lorsqu'une espèce de perruque rampante avança vers la nana à même le sol. Effrayé, il cacha son visage dans la nuque d'Eren, répétant sans s'arrêter des "oh seigneur, oh mon dieu" dans un murmure désespéré.

C'était juste... Effrayant, dégueulasse, **horrible**. Jean n'en pouvait déjà plus, à peine cinq minutes du film passées. Il maudit intérieurement Eren pour la merde dans laquelle il l'avait mis, maudit le créateur des films d'horreur et maudit le réalisateur d'"Haunted Places".

"Jean, c'est fini." le rassura Eren en lui donnant une tape réconfortante derrière son dos - mais Jean secoua la tête, toujours nichée dans le cou du brun.

"J'te crois pas, menteur."

Eren poussa un soupir - bien qu'intérieurement, il se sentait satisfait de la tournure des événements. On pouvait bien le traiter d'"enfoiré", mais ça faisait au moins deux bonnes semaines qu'il n'avait rien fait avec Jean, et il entendait par-là des activités beaucoup plus intimes que "meilleurs amis d'enfance" ou "le voisin emmerdant d'à côté avec qui je squatte depuis dix-sept ans".

Après tout, ça faisait déjà trois mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble - dans la plus grande discrétion. En trois mois, ils avaient largement eu le temps de s'embrasser, de se câliner et de se sauter dessus en enchaînant chaque week-ends des parties de jambes en l'air, parfois avec Jean qui le dominait, d'autres fois avec lui qui menait la danse, et après l'avoir fait avec quelques personnes - filles ou mecs confondus - il pouvait dire que le sexe n'était jamais aussi bon qu'avec Jean. Parce qu'il était avec lui ? Sûrement.

Et désormais...

_'Je connais tout de __lui.'_

Eren plongea son nez dans la chevelure couleur châtaigne de Jean et prit une profonde inspiration.

_'Son odeur...'_

Sa main caressa lentement son dos, faisant cesser les quelques tremblements de frayeurs que Jean ne contenait plus.

_'Comment le rassurer...'_

Sa bouche descendit vers son oreille.

"Jean."

_'Attirer son attention...'_

La voix rauque d'Eren fit frissonner son petit-ami. Ce dernier releva la tête vers lui, grognant un "quoi" à la fois agacé, énervé contre Eren, et dans un même temps, pris de court par la situation.

Eren ancra ses yeux verts dans les siens noisettes, empêchant Jean de détourner son regard car toute son attention était happée par celui d'Eren, profond et envoûtant.

_'Capter son regard...'_

Sa main remonta derrière sa nuque, arrêtant les caresses rassurantes dans son dos, puis glissa sur sa mâchoire et avec son pouce, il effleura sa joue. Jean plissa des yeux, puis il se pencha en avant, plaça ses mains sur ses deux joues, et captura finalement les lèvres d'Eren avec les siennes. Le corps d'Eren bascula en arrière à la renverse à cause du sien, Jean s'écrasant contre son amant en essayant de ne pas y laisser tout son poids.

_'Le tenter...'_

Eren laissa échapper un soupir contre la bouche de son amant et fit descendre ses mains sur les hanches de ce dernier, l'une d'elles malaxant indécemment sa paire de fesses.

Jean poussa un gémissement durant leur baiser.

_'Lui faire plaisir...'_

Contre sa cuisse, il sentit un début d'érection naissante.

_'L'exciter...'_

Alors qu'ils sentaient la chaleur monter doucement entre eux, un début de musique angoissante surprit Jean, qui sursauta brusquement, comme s'il avait été électrocuté, coupant net le baiser passionné qu'il venait d'échanger avec Eren tandis que ce dernier sentit son début d'érection disparaître. Il sentit les pupilles verte émeraude se poser sur lui, le questionnant silencieusement du regard - mais le sien était maintenant happé par l'écran de la télé, où la jeune fille venait d'apercevoir...

Un cadavre horriblement défiguré gisant sous son lit...

Eren ne comprit la réaction de Jean que quelques secondes plus tard, lorsque ses yeux tournèrent eux aussi vers l'écran de la télévision. C'était limite si le visage du mec ne ressemblait plus à un visage, et Eren se surprit à penser que les maquilleurs du staff avaient fait du plutôt bon boulot - au lieu d'être effrayé par ce cadavre comme son petit-ami Jean.

"Ne regarde pas si ça te fiche la trouille." fit Eren en tournant les yeux vers lui. Mais Jean ne sembla pas l'écouter, complètement absorbé par ce qui se passait dans le film, ce qui eût le don d'agacer Eren - il n'aimait pas être ignoré, et encore moins à cause d'un film d'horreur !

Eren recouvrit les yeux de Jean avec sa main et le fit basculer en arrière, s'attirant une plainte de la part du concerné - et tant mieux, car là au moins, il avait toute son attention pour lui. Retirant sa main, Eren le regarda droit dans les yeux et fit d'une voix rauque - presque trop sexy aux oreilles de Jean.

"Ne regarde que moi et rien d'autre."

Jean déglutit, mais ne lâcha pas Eren du regard, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne se penche vers lui, le bout même de leurs nez se chatouillant. Instinctivement, il ferma les yeux et s'attendit à une pression contre ses lèvres, pendant quelques secondes, puis encore d'autres, avant de finalement s'apercevoir qu'Eren ne s'apprêtait aucunement à l'embrasser. En revanche, la main d'Eren n'était pas restée inactive et avait glissé sous son tee-shirt, griffant doucement sa peau. Un frisson parcourut le corps de Jean, et, ouvrant un premier œil, il cligna des yeux avant de les rouvrir, et il fronça ensuite des sourcils. Louchant la main qui s'était faufilée sous son tee-shirt, il murmura : "Eren..."

Son traître d'amant colla son front contre le sien, tandis que sa main remonta un peu plus haut, vers sa poitrine. "Mh ?"

"Ta main." Jean enroula ses doigts autour de son poignet, exerçant dessus une pression assez forte pour qu'Eren ne se décide enfin à la retirer dans un grognement agacé - mais tête de mule comme il était, Jean savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à revenir à la charge.

"J'ai envie de te prendre, là, maintenant, tout de suite." insista justement Eren en imitant un air boudeur. Jean poussa un soupir et leva les yeux au ciel.

"Et moi, j'ai envie d'avoir les fesses propres pour encore trente minutes, si tu veux bien patienter."

Eren grimaça. "C'est qu'un film, Jean, je peux te le prêter et tu le materas chez toi."

"... Ouais mais..." Eren écarquilla les yeux. "J'ai envie de le mater avec toi, ce film."

_'Parce que j'ai trop la frousse_ _sinon'_ faillit rajouter Jean, mais plutôt mourir que de l'avouer, s'il le disait, Eren se paierait sa tête pour les trois années à venir !

Le silence qui suivit rendit Eren mal à l'aise. Alors qu'il s'attendait encore à une réplique insistante, Jean n'entendit cependant rien de plus que le son de la télé - mais, à la fois pris d'inquiétude et de curiosité, il posa ses yeux sur Eren... et eut un petit sursaut.

"Eren, mec, mais qu'est-ce que-"

"Tais-toi. Juste, ferme ton clapet et laisse-moi seul deux secondes." le coupa Eren, déviant son regard sur la télévision. Ses joues devaient être horriblement rouges pour que Jean s'en rende compte, d'habitude, ce gars était un véritable bigleux... "Jean."

C'était ce même bigleux qui lui donnait envie de le faire crier jusqu'à plus voix, à soupirer et gémir son prénom. Il le voulait suppliant, désespéré, désireux d'en vouloir toujours plus. Est-ce que c'était seulement possible, nom de dieu ?!

_'Bien sûr que oui...'_ Eren étira un sourire vorace. Quelle question idiote se posait-il...?

"Ce film..." commença-t-il en se penchant vers Jean. "On le regardera quand tu veux."

"... tous les deux ?"

La voix de Jean, petite et toute timide, fit rire Eren.

"Tous les deux, yep." répondit-il en embrassant Jean. "Promis."

D'abord réticent, Jean se laissa finalement faire, laissant les lèvres d'Eren dévorer les siennes. Il sentit son tee-shirt être relevé par deux mains empressées - et il dût d'abord se séparer d'Eren pour pouvoir retirer son haut. Mais le baiser reprit bien vite et cette fois, les doigts du brun eurent libre accès à son torse, caressant sa peau, frôlant ses tétons, s'amusant à retracer les lignes de sa fine musculature. Jean laissa échapper un gémissement durant leur échange humide et langoureux, passant ses bras derrière la nuque de son amant. L'une de ses mains alla se perdre dans sa chevelure brune - avant de brusquement tirer dessus, stoppant le baiser avec violence. Eren poussa un cri de douleur et lança un regard accusateur à son petit-ami.

"T-T'es malade ? Pourquoi tu-"

"Menteur." souffla Jean près de ses lèvres, juste assez pour qu'Eren sente le souffle chaud contre sa bouche et que l'envie de l'embrasser ne se fit insoutenable. Par réflexe, Eren ouvrit la bouche, quémandant un baiser - rude et dominateur - mais Jean l'ignora, relâchant ses cheveux. "Le film se termine dans une vingtaine de minutes, tu peux attendre jusque là, espèce d'impatient ?"

Eren, la bouche encore ouverte, la referma et secoua la tête. "Une vingtaine de minutes ? Est-ce que tu connais un seul homme en rut qui a tenu plus de vingt minutes ?" demanda-t-il en fronçant des sourcils. Jean sentit une veine pulser contre son front et attrapa Eren par le col de son tee-shirt.

"Tout ce que je te demande, c'est voir la fin du film. Et si t'es en train de bander, t'as qu'à..."

_'T'as qu'à te masturber dans la salle de bain et me laisser tout seul pendant que je flippe comme un gosse devant le film ?'_Jean se mordit la lèvre inférieure, conscient d'être coincé entre deux choix : d'un côté, s'il restait avec Eren, il y aurait toujours cette présence rassurante près de lui. Eren allait sûrement lui sauter dessus - et bien que les films d'horreurs ne soient pas son trip, Jean adorait savoir ce qui se passait à la fin. Mais d'un autre côté, s'il disait à Eren de se barrer, il était persuadé que ce serait le début de l'apocalypse dans son esprit - surtout que la nana du film était vachement flippante...

Que faire, donc... ? Jean n'avait pas vraiment le choix...

"T'as qu'à ?" insista Eren, répétant la fin de sa phrase.

Jean relâcha sa lèvre inférieure, puis avala sa salive. Il haïssait Eren et les films d'horreur pour l'obliger à dire ce genre de choses, il allait porter plainte contre eux, juré...

"T'as cinq minutes pour me baiser, ducon." déclara Jean en retirant son pantalon qui atterrit au sol. Eren se lécha les lèvres et enleva lui aussi son haut, ainsi que son pantalon, avant de plaquer Jean contre le dossier du canapé, posant ses bras de part et d'autres du visage de Jean, et il s'installa entre ses deux jambes.

"Je ferai vite." assura Eren tandis qu'il parcourait de baisers brefs la nuque de son amant. Jean grogna légèrement et pencha la tête sur un côté, laissant plus d'espace à son partenaire dont la bouche remonta vers sa mâchoire et la lécha jusqu'à parvenir à sa bouche, pour de nouveau l'embrasser.

Entre temps, Jean laissa ses mains se balader sur le torse d'Eren, un peu plus musclé que le sien. L'une de ses mains s'arrêta près de son cœur, où, à travers sa peau, il perçut les douces pulsations qui commencèrent à s'accélérer, tandis que l'autre glissa vers son "V", caressant ses fines lignes du bout des doigts.

"T'aurais pas un peu grossi, Jean ?" lui demanda Eren après lui avoir laissé un suçon sur le cou. Jean baissa la tête pour loucher son ventre, avant d'hausser des épaules.

"P'tête bien." murmura-t-il en relevant les yeux vers Eren. "Par contre toi, t'as encore pris du muscle." Pour appuyer ses dires, Jean fit glisser son index sur la courbe de ses abdos, provoquant un frisson chez Eren. Ce dernier l'embrassa et plaqua son corps contre le sien, créant un mouvement de friction entre leurs sexes. Jean poussa un soupir au contact, bougeant inconsciemment des hanches pour encore plus de sensations.

"Tu trouves ?" le questionna Eren, toujours à propos de ses muscles. Jean hocha de la tête, après tout, il avait passé dix-sept ans de sa vie avec lui, il pouvait remarquer ses moindres changements. "Et ça te plaît ?"

"Ça me donne envie de te chevaucher." Jean pouvait déjà s'imaginer assis sur le bassin d'Eren, prenant appui sur son torse comme support, et se sentir monter et descendre sur son sexe. À cette pensée, sa virilité déjà à moitié érigée gonfla un peu plus dans son boxer, et Jean en déduit que cette fois, il était vraiment excité pour de bon. Mais Eren était carrément diablement sexy, l'idée de savoir qu'il avait pris du muscle lui faisait imaginer un tas de choses, du plus mignon au plus indécent...

"Petit cochon, va." le taquina Eren en se redressant. "Tourne-toi bébé, j'ai envie de te voir les fesses à l'air."

_'Dit le véritable pervers ici...'_ songea Jean en obéissant finalement. Dos à Eren, il sentit les mains de ce dernier retirer complètement son boxer le long de ses jambes qu'il laissa tomber par terre, libérant par la même occasion son sexe en érection, puis il entendit vaguement Eren pouffer de rire avant qu'il ne lui donne une fessée, pas trop forte mais bien embarrassante pour Jean.

"Q-Qu'est-ce que tu fous...?!" s'exclama-t-il en tournant la tête vers son amant. Eren lui adressa un sourire vorace et écarta ses deux lobes de chair, n'ayant visiblement pas fini de s'amuser avec lui.

"Voir ton derrière se dandiner devant moi, ça me donne envie de te faire l'amour." murmura son - _'stupide...'_ - petit-ami avant de se pencher vers ses fesses. "Je vais te préparer à la made in Eren, à moins que tu ne veuilles une pénétration à sec."

"Et... le lubrifiant ?" Jean n'en croyait pas ses yeux : Eren ne lui avait jamais... enfin... ce genre de chose... y'avait-il au moins une expression décente pour désigner ça à part : "bouffer son cul" ou "lécher son derrière" ? Jusqu'à maintenant, Eren l'avait toujours fait avec ses doigts...

"J'ai dit : made in Eren." fit son petit-ami avant de passer un coup de langue contre son anneau de chair. Jean poussa un cri, se crispant brutalement sous le contact. C'était bizarre, totalement différent de la crème froide du lubrifiant qu'ils utilisaient. La langue d'Eren était chaude et humide, et Jean devait bien l'avouer, malgré la bizarrerie du truc, la sensation était plutôt agréable.

Ses deux fesses écartées, Jean sentit à nouveau la langue d'Eren caresser longuement son anneau de chair, laissant sa salive humidifier son entrée. Eren lui avait caché un truc pareil, depuis quand est-ce qu'il était devenu aussi doué avec sa langue ? Jean se pinça les lèvres et ferma les yeux, les jointures de ses doigts blanchissant lorsqu'ils se crispèrent sur le dossier du canapé.

"Comment c'est ?" demanda Eren en se séparant de lui. Jean rouvrit les yeux en entendant la question - et faillit le frapper. Il connaissait très bien la réponse, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il le lui demande ? L'imbécile...

"Parce que tu espères que je vais te répondre ?" répliqua-t-il en poussant un soupir. Eren esquissa un sourire.

"D'une façon ou d'une autre, oui. Avec ta voix." Eren lécha de nouveau son anneau de chair, et cette fois, il fit pénétrer sa langue en lui, lui tirant un cri de surprise. Jean se cambra légèrement, laissant quelques soupirs de plaisir traverser ses lèvres, bougeant ses hanches contre le visage d'Eren pour plus de contact contre sa langue.

"...huum... E-Eren...!" gémit Jean lorsqu'il sentit le muscle chaud se mouvoir en lui. Fier de son petit effet, Eren se retira et attrapa Jean par l'épaule pour le tourner vers lui, pleinement satisfait par ses réactions. C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait voir, même mieux : des joues rouges de gêne, un regard fiévreux, des mèches collées à son front, et pour couronner le tout, du sperme pré-éjaculatoire qui s'écoulait de son sexe. À croire que tout ça lui avait vraiment plu.

Eren releva ses jambes et les posa sur ses épaules avant de se pencher de nouveau vers son engin. Lentement, sa langue vînt taquiner son gland, recueillant le liquide qui en était sorti, tandis que ses mains commencèrent à masturber le long de sa hampe de chair. Jean rejeta la tête en arrière, ses mains cherchant désespérément un endroit où s'accrocher, tandis qu'Eren continuait ses occupations, laissant un tracé de salive humide sur la longueur de son sexe.

"Jean." souffla Eren, assez fort pour que son amant puisse l'entendre. Ce dernier baissa les yeux vers lui, l'interrogeant silencieusement du regard. Un sourire naquît sur le visage d'Eren tandis qu'il lui murmura simplement. "Ta main."

La respiration légèrement haletante, Jean leva sa main vers lui, ne semblant pas vraiment comprendre ce que lui voulait Eren. Ce dernier poussa un soupir et grogna un "idiot" avant d'entrelacer ses doigts avec les siens. Dire qu'il pensait avoir trouvé la technique idéale pour paraître cool devant Jean...

Sa bouche glissa sous ses bourses, exerçant une légère pression sur son périnée avec sa langue qui électrisa Jean, son corps parcourut d'un tremblement de plaisir. Par réflexe, sa main serra celle d'Eren, l'autre se perdit dans ses cheveux bruns. Sentir les mèches d'Eren entre ses doigts pendant qu'il lui faisait une fellation, c'était peut-être l'une de ses sensations préférées.

Eren s'attarda de nouveau sur son anneau de chair, l'humidifiant de nouveau avec sa langue, et fit passer un doigt taquin autour de son entrée tout en étalant la salive qui servait de lubrifiant, faisant frémir Jean d'impatience. Lorsqu'il stoppa sa torture, il fit entrer un premier doigt en lui, sa bouche remontant vers sa verge qu'il suça dans le but d'attirer l'attention de Jean plus sur le plaisir que sur la sensation d'inconfort présente. Les doigts de Jean se crispèrent légèrement contre les siens, mais Eren ne s'en soucia pas vraiment - les jambes si sexy de Jean qui se croisèrent derrière sa tête l'intéressait beaucoup plus, d'ailleurs.

Il ajouta un deuxième doigt, écartant l'anneau de chair de son amant, pendant qu'il enveloppait de sa bouche son gland, le suçant comme il le ferait pour une glace. Jean s'agitait toujours un peu plus sous ses attouchements, commençant à soupirer de plaisir quand un troisième doigt entra en lui. Il tira légèrement sur les cheveux d'Eren, ses cuisses se serrant doucement autour de sa tête, et ses doigts agrippèrent un peu plus fort ceux d'Eren.

"R-Retire-les, Eren..." fit-il entre deux soupirs. "Je veux que tu me... hmmm... baises... maintenant..."

Eren stoppa tout mouvement et leva les yeux vers Jean.

"Sûr ?" demanda-t-il en fronçant des sourcils. Jean hocha de la tête et retira ses jambes tremblantes de ses épaules, le souffle court et le corps recouvert d'une fine couche de transpiration.

Eren se redressa et enleva son boxer à son tour, dévoilant sa virilité dressée à Jean. Ce dernier s'en approcha et la prit entièrement en bouche jusqu'au fond de sa gorge avant de la relâcher, l'humidifiant rapidement pour faciliter la pénétration. Jean se remit ensuite dos contre le dossier du canapé, prêt à accueillir Eren.

"Ah, au fait..." Eren prit appui sur le canapé. "J'ai pas de préservatif."

"... Ça fait rien..." murmura Jean en caressant l'avant-bras de son amant. Le brun eut un sourire et l'embrassa tendrement avant de passer une main dans les cheveux de Jean, les faisant glisser entre ses doigts. Il ne savait pas pourquoi est-ce que Jean adorait caresser ses cheveux lorsqu'il lui faisait une fellation, mais il semblerait que cette sorte de tic ait déteint sur lui, hum...

"J'y vais alors." annonça Eren en se positionnant devant l'entrée de Jean. Lentement, il le pénétra, laissant son anneau de chair recouvrir chaque centimètre de sa verge. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, appréciant visiblement la sensation d'être de nouveau en Jean. "Oublie pas de respirer, chéri..." souffla-t-il d'un ton moqueur en massant sa hanche pour mieux le détendre.

"Aaah.. La ferme..." jura Jean en le frappant sur la tête. Eren pouffa de rire, et profita de ce moment pour s'enfoncer complètement en lui, lui tirant un énième gémissement.

Jean s'habitua assez vite à sa présence, mais Eren ne bougea que lorsqu'il le jugea prêt, commençant de longs va-et-vient, cherchant à retrouver l'angle parfait qui les emmènerait au septième ciel.

Jean gémissait chaque fois qu'il se mouvait en lui, croisant ses jambes derrière sa taille. Eren n'avait jamais su pourquoi est-ce qu'il aimait autant les sentir autour de lui, mais les jambes de Jean étaient juste parfaites, et s'il avait une musculature plus développée que celle de Jean, en revanche, lui était beaucoup plus sexy. Y'avait pas à dire, niveau tentation, Jean le battait à tous les records...

Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus haletante. Eren posa son visage contre l'épaule de son amant et déposa un baiser sur sa peau - avant de brusquement sursauter lorsqu'il sentit Jean se contracter soudainement autour de lui, provoquant dans son corps la sensation d'un courant électrique de plaisir. Surpris, il leva les yeux vers Jean, cherchant à comprendre sa réaction.

"Jean, bébé, ça va ?" demanda-t-il d'un regard inquiet.

"D-Désolé, j'ai eu un coup de flippe..." lui expliqua ce dernier en soupirant. Eren se souvînt alors que le film passait toujours à l'écran et grogna en tirant une moue boudeuse :

"Tu penses encore à regarder la fin de ton film dans un moment pareil ?"

Jean sursauta à nouveau, se contractant une nouvelle fois autour de lui. "E-Eren, c'est juste la- aaah...!"

Un coup de rein bien placé lui coupa la parole, terminant sa réplique en un long soupir de plaisir tandis qu'il se cambrait contre lui. Sans vraiment le vouloir, Eren avait accidentellement frappé sa prostate, provoquant une décharge de plaisir en son petit-ami. Lui-même se laissa supposer que finalement, il devrait peut-être bouder plus souvent...

Eren réitéra un nouveau coup de hanche au même endroit, frappant une nouvelle fois sa prostate. Ses mouvements de va-et-vient se firent plus lents mais plus profond, parce qu'il savait pertinemment que Jean préférait ça à des coups de reins rapides au rythme effréné.

"Huum... Je... J'vais mourir... Aah..." souffla Jean contre son oreille. Eren haussa un sourcil, se demandant si Jean allait mourir parce que le plaisir en devenait insupportable ou si c'était parce qu'il ne pouvait plus regarder le film d'horreur. Une nouvelle contraction incontrôlée autour de sa verge le sortit de ses pensées et il soupira.

"Personne ne va mourir, Jean..."

_'À moins que je ne sois trop bon au sexe et qu'il n'en peut plus, mais j'me lance des fleurs là...'_ songea-t-il tout en continuant ses mouvements de va-et-vient, toujours au même rythme - mais sans même s'en rendre compte, sa cadence accéléra, et ses coups de reins devinrent de plus en plus rapides, ne laissant à Jean aucun moment de répit pour respirer correctement.

"E-Eren... J'en peux plus..." gémit Jean, désespérément accroché à ses épaules. Les lèvres d'Eren happèrent les siennes, sa langue caressant sa jumelle, et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, Eren soupira.

"Moi aussi... J'vais venir..."

Jean sentit son orgasme monter petit à petit, au fur et à mesure qu'il pouvait sentir le sexe d'Eren frapper contre sa prostate. C'était comme la sensation d'une petite boule de plaisir, qui, petit à petit et à force de stimulation, grandissait de plus en plus jusqu'à se transformer en une vague de plaisir intense qui le fit frissonner des pieds à la tête. Le bout de ses pieds se replia, son dos se détacha même du dossier et son entrée se resserra autour du sexe d'Eren tandis que sa bouche poussa un cri silencieux. Sa semence se déversa entre leurs deux torses, tâchant celui d'Eren par la même occasion. Il ne fallu d'ensuite que quelques coups de reins en plus pour qu'il ne sente un liquide chaud se déverser en lui, Eren se répandant dans son antre chaude dans un grognement de plaisir.

Juste après leurs orgasmes passés, Jean ne pensa même pas à les laisser reprendre une respiration normale qu'il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, les rendant encore plus haletants que ce qu'ils étaient déjà.

"T'es pas mort, finalement." commenta avec amusement Eren, en étirant un sourire moqueur.

"Si j'étais mort, je t'aurais hanté toute ta vie." répliqua Jean, grimaçant lorsqu'Eren se retira de son corps et prit place à côté de lui en poussant un soupir satisfait.

"Ça m'aurait pas dérangé."

Jean poussa un soupir d'agacement et, du coin de l'œil, regarda le corps d'Eren. Comment un esprit aussi stupide que le sien avait-il pu se retrouver dans un physique de diable pareil ? La question n'avait pas vraiment de réponse, mais s'il y en avait une, il était preneur.

_'Mais... Eren est mon stupide petit-ami, alors...'_

"Jean ?" fit la voix d'Eren. L'interpellé se redressa et prit place sur ses genoux, recueillant avec ses doigts la semence qui s'était étalée sur son torse un peu plus tôt. Puis, il les porta à sa bouche et les lécha, avant d'en déposer sur les lèvres d'Eren qu'il embrassa. Eren semblait presque déconnecté du monde réel, comme s'il ne croyait pas ce qu'il voyait. Et pourtant, il était exactement ce genre de personne, à ne croire que ce qu'il voyait... Mais là maintenant, son petit-ami…

Oh seigneur, y'avait de quoi l'exciter.

Jean se pencha ensuite vers son torse et lécha sensuellement le liquide visqueux et blanchâtre, bien décidé à n'en laisser aucune goutte. Eren frissonna sous les coups de langue chauds de son amant et retînt de justesse un soupir de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit Jean mordiller un de ses tétons, son index appuyant doucement sur l'autre.

"Hmm, Jean..." murmura-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Jean fit glisser une dernière fois sa langue sur ses abdos, recueillant les dernières gouttes de semence. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il se redressa et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, soufflant un "merci pour le repas, enfoiré" qu'Eren n'entendit que très vaguement, encore sous le choc. Il ne reprit ses esprits que lorsque Jean quitta le salon pour aller dans la salle de bain, sûrement pour prendre une douche après toute cette activité -_ 'tu parles d'une activité...'_.

Constatant que la télé était toujours allumée sur le menu du film, Eren l'éteignit et se dépêcha de rejoindre son petit-ami sous la douche, prêt à lui faire regretter de l'avoir excité une deuxième fois.

Intérieurement, il se demanda pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas organisé de soirée film d'horreur plus tôt. S'il avait su que ça se terminerait comme ça, il y aurait des siècles déjà qu'il aurait pris Jean sur son canapé !

Peut-être qu'il devrait l'inviter à voir des films d'horreur chez lui plus souvent...? (enfin, s'il était d'accord, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, Eren était sûr qu'il viendrait chez lui, même si c'était la fin du monde.)

* * *

**Je fais des dons de sang, si jamais... XD**

**J'avais précisé au début du texte que j'avais fait des recherches pendant deux jours, et ma foi, j'ai fait de plutôt belles trouvailles 8D Je ne sais pas si vous connaissiez déjà les mangas de Psyche Delico, mais son manga "Choco Strawberry Vanilla" m'a beaucoup inspiré ! :D (vive les threesome, pour ceux qui ont déjà lu le manga XD). J'ai aussi relu "Akiyama-kun" par Nobara Aiko, qui est aussi un super manga, et un autre plus connu mais bien pervers "Katekyo!" de Moegi Yuu xD Si vous n'avez plus rien à lire pendant ces vacances, je vous propose ces mangas xD (bon, je les ai lu en anglais, mais ça vaut le coup :D)**

**Niveau fiction, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps sur tumblr x) La semaine dernière, c'était la KuroTsukki Week (aux connaisseuses d'HQ! x)), et il y avait un blog qui écrivait de superbes histoires sur eux (la plupart sont des PWP, mais ils sont à baver *q*) : genderfluidbisexualnishinoya, et d'autres dont j'ai oublié le nom, mais celle-là m'a vraiment marquée XD**

**Au final, Eren et Jean n'auront jamais touché à la bouffe - mais comme ils regardaient "Haunted Places", disons que la nana est sortie de la télé et leur a piqué leurs chips et leurs boissons - et, n'oublions pas le coussin xD - et puis elle est retournée squatter dans son puits XD (avouez, ça vous rappelle quelqu'un, hein... ? 8D)**

**Sinon, ça n'a rien à voir, mais je serais absente du 02/08 au 10/08, je pars en camping QAQ - mais pas d'inquiétude, je vais créer une convention GAY là-bas 8D ! Y'a pleins d'hollandais dans le camping où je vais, je vous promets qu'il y aura du recrutement XD**

**N'oubliez jamais : les films d'horreur avec le Erejean, c'est le bien 8D**

**Huggies :3 ! \o**

**(P.S : vous aussi, devenez des SPLASHATIQUES 8D t'as vu Fana, je recrute des gens ! XD)**


End file.
